Lost Memories
by CraftyWarriorHeart
Summary: Lovino loses his memories from a car accident that Antonio blames himself for. Spamano.
1. Chapter 1

Lost memories

* * *

I woke up to blurriness. I couldn't remember a thing and my head hurt like hell! WHAT THE FUCK HEAD! I tried looking around but failed making the headache worse. I groaned realizing just how parch my mouth was.

"W-water..."

"Ahh Lovi your awake!"

My vision was finally clearing up to find a man hovering over me. He had beautiful sun-kissed skin with short curly brown hair. (Oh how it bounced when he spoke). But that wasnt what caught my attention. It was his sparkling emerald-green eyes that were full of worry has he looked me over. Wait WHAT DID HE CALL ME, was not his name it was Lovino Romano Vargas! What fucking right did he have to call me lovi! I didn't even know this guy. I cannot remember much bit I know my name is not lovi.

"Ahh here's your water" I was a bit shocked to find the glass of water practically in my face. Guess that's what I get for dozing off again. I took the glass of water and gulped it down quickly.

"Who the hell are you anyway, your obviously not a nurse cause all the nurses wear white?"

"You really don't remember me Lovi?"

I could here a bit of hurt in his voice" Nope not at all so whats your name and are you the doctor or no cause I want to know why im in the fucking hospital."

"Ahh I'll get the doctor right away"

It must have taken a while cause I found myself slipping into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

I awoke to hear soft voices speaking to one another. I strained to hear what they are saying." I'm sorry sir but lovino has lost most of his memories from the head injury and may never regain them. We may not be able to send him home if he doesn't remember enough."

" Memories? Lost ? W-what happened?" I asked weakly.

Both the blond-haired doctor and the mystery brown-haired man looked at me.

For some reason this german doctor just really gets on my nerves.

" ahh so you are finally awake, my name is Ludwig im your doctor and this man here is Antonio. It seems you have lost your memories in a car acciden-"

He didn't finish his sentence cause a smaller man with auburn hair burst through the door."FRATELO!" He yelled running up and squeezing the life out of me!

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Fratello you lost your memory?,"

He turned to Ludwig. The german nodding his head. Everyone looked so upset.

"What the hell! I feel like im being left out here!"

No one answered me after that. Antonio just silently filled out some paper work an I found out that I guess I live with this tomato bastard known as Antonio. It's completely silent, I hate it.

"Oi! Why are you so quiet!?"

"Ohh I just I Lovi... im sorry its my fault you forgot everything...If I wouldn't have been so talkative there wouldn't have been an accident."

"Well even though I don't remember anything, it's not your fault so shut the fuck up already!"

Antonio looked at Lovi. A bit surprised to hear him say that. As he looked at his dear Lovi he noticed a darkening rose-pink form on Lovi. He truly smiled thar day.

* * *

When Antonio found out how severe his loves head injury was he broke down in tears. Sobbing and gasping for air. He didn't want Lovino to forget they were dating and Lovi was his _his _boyfriend. He didn't want him to forget all the fun they shared. Like picking tomatoes, though lovi always complained about the heat, Antonio knew he loved it.

His boyfriend had been in the hospital for weeks without waking up but Antonio still waited. And when he finally awoke Antonio was full of guilt for it was his fault Lovi was in the hospital

_He had driven his love to the store the get ingredients for pizza. He was rambling his mouth on and on and didn't realize the car had stopped in front of him. He crashed straight into it.  
_

"_STOOOOOP ANTONIO! LOOK OUT!"_

_Those were the last words his beloved said before going unconscious because of blood loss._

Antonio felt horrible. His lovi would never be the same. Their relationship would never the same. Once they were in his tomato smelling home Antonio starting on dinner while lovi settled in.

At the dinner table

Dinner was completely silent. At least that's what Antonio thought until...

"Who the fuck are you anyway?"

Without thinking Antonio abruptly stood up leaned over and softly placed his lips on the stunned italians. Quiting only to whisper in his ear "ill make you love me again" before licking the shell of his ear and leaving to get ready for bed.

* * *

**Well there It Is.**

**Tell me if I should continue this and make more chapters or no cause I don't know if I should.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

I** decided to continue this beautiful story!**

**All thanks to kyo! Id like to thankyou for the support since I'm still a newbie at this!**

**:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

**Theres no reason for that im just in a good mood! Yay!**

* * *

** Lost Memories Part 2**

I sat in bed thinking about what just happened. Why would he k-kiss me like that. What did he mean by making me fall in love with him again. Again! Wait before I lost my memories did I l-love him once. N-no. No way that's impossible. Why is it that I can't remember anything. Not even before I got in the accident. I feel like I was just born today not knowing anything that's going on.

I had just kicked the Antonio guy out of well his room. I mean, sucks for him like I would share a room with that creepy pervert. Right. RIGHT. I mean no one would want to. But can't get this weird feeling that before I had the accident we were more than friends. But I always thought boy x boy was wrong.

Just then Antonio walked in.

"Wha- the fuck... I told you to get out! Im not sleeping with you!"

"I-I know, Lovi, I just came to tuck you in like I always do."

Was that sadness I heard im his voice. At that moment I didnt want to upset him anymore than he was. He seemed to really blame himself fo what happened. But I don't remember. At that moment as he was putting the blankets over me that I wanted, desperately wanted to know what Antonio was to me.

"Toni..."

"Y-you called me Toni!?"

"Yea, so?" Antonio looked at me in shock.

"Well its just t-that that was what you called me before..." He down as he said those words.

"Oh.. I-I didn't r-realize i- well I umm... I wanted to know...well..." I took in a gulp of air trying to process how to say this to him.

"What? What is it? He looked at me expectantly.

"I-uh well I-I wanted to know what our relationship with each other w-was? Cause like well w-we live together a-and your tucking me in. Are you my housekeeper or are we friends or close friends? Or two people who couldn't afford rent and decided to split it between us? O-or *coughs* o-or m-more than that?" The last part came out horrible, I just couldn't stop myself from stuttering.

"Oh... that's what you wanted to know?" As double checked to make sure my feet were covered. He squeezed them a bit and tried to smile.

At the touch I made a sqeekin- NO I made a very manly noise thankyou!

"Yea..." I gave him a glare saying don't touch my feet, though my face was completely red at the contact.

"Well... You see we... We werent friends or just roommates... We... We w-were lovers..."

I gave him a shocked look. "No! No fucking way...Who would l-love you? Not me!" Then I hid my face under the covers. Blushing madly.

"Yes, yes you were I mean you are... And even if you disagree now I'll prove that you love me." I didn't need to look out from the covers to tell he was sad.

Then he put his hands on my trembling ones and pulled away the blanket from my face. I looked into his eyes, a magnetising emerald-green. My eyes were glued to his. All curses slipped my mind. And I couldn't think of one insult all I could do was stare at those attractive eyes of his.

Then he kissed my forehead gently and getting up about to leave when I grabbed his wrist.

"Wait!" He turned around.

"What is it? He said smiling that signature smile of his.

I looked down instantly... The blush becoming redder if possible.

"I-I don't u-understand how you can still l-love me if the person I was is gone."

"Your still here Lovino. Still the same Lovi I've known. No matter what happens to you I'll always be there for you. No matter if you suffer through head injury, leg loss, or bullet shot I'll still love you. Even if you've completely forgotten who I am I havent forgotten you. Even if you stop loving me I'll never stop loving you cause tu mi mundo.

"I-uh-it..."

"Shh... It's okay mi querdo. Buenos noches amore." He said kissing my forehead again.

"Buenanotte." Once he left I couldn't shake this feeling of hope inside me. No I'm Lovino there's no way I could fall for this creep! And I fell into deep sleep.

* * *

"Lovino, I hate you! What I said last night was all a lie. I only want your nice hot body on mine. But I cannot handle you. Your like an untrained stubborn baby that doesn't know anything.

"What y-you..." he smirked.

"Duhhhh, what you thought I cared for you. Screw that and screw you you useless nothing!"

As he stabbed me.

"I'll cut you piece by piece." The smirk staying on his face. Never leaving.

"Fingers first."

*SNAP*

*SCREAMS*

"Then toes."

*SNAP*

*SCREAMS*

"Then ears."

*SNAP*

*SCREAMS*

"Then eyes, mouth, and hair."

*SNAP*

*SCREAMS*

**Blood, Terror, Misery, Horror, Sadness, Hurt, Darkness.**

"Lovino! Lovino! Lovi! Lovi wake up you were screaming Lovi!"

I woke up. gasping for breath. The tears streamed from my eyes like they never have before. Or at least what I remember.

Antonio was holding me trying to comfort me.

"Lovi, stop crying it was only a nightmare."

"Per favore, stop crying mi querdo."

"Antonio?"

"Yes? What is it?" He gave me a worried expression.

I looked into his eyes with my tear soaked eyes.

"Y-you wouldn't ever hurt me would you? His expression softened.

" of course not Lovi. Is that what your nightmare was about?"

"Yea... It was horrible." My eyes went down.

" It's okay Lovi. Besides I was thinking that we should go out and go to the Italian restauraunt down the street! And maybe go to the park. And-"

Yea yea, we can go..."I roled my eyes and then realized I was still in his arms.

"Fuck! Get off me!"

"Okay okay Lovi." As he smiled and let me go.

* * *

We went to the Italian restaurant like he said and most the time it was just Antonio talking and me listening. I wasnt one for talking. And if I did it was usually yelling and cursing. Which you've probably already witnessed.

I just couldn't take my eyes of him. How his eyes sparkled. Or his great big smile that he smiled. Or when he laughed as he spoke. Its giving me a tingling feeling in me.

"Uh, Lovi are you okay..."

I realized I was leaning towards him and it looked as though I were going to kiss him. But that's not the worst part about it. We were around a ton of people too!

"FUCK! Sorry I-I was d-dreaming..." I looked to the ground instantly.

"Dreaming about me and you huh." He smiled.

"N-no!" The blush creeping up upon me face.

"Come on Lovi let go to the park now!" Obviously dropping the subject.

* * *

Once we got home from, not a fucking date, whatever the hell it was Antonio stopped me.

"Yes? What the fuck do you want."

Then Antonio pushed me up against the wall and kissed me. Only this time it wasnt a soft peck to the lips but straight up in my mouth. He stuck his tongue inside my mouth to explore every inch and corner of it. He moaned or wait was that me that moaned. Fuck no I wouldn't do that. I'm Lovino fucking Vargas!

We stayed kissing as he brought his arms around my waist in a great embrace. I-I just couldn't pull Away it was so nice. And I put my hands on his shoulders and was kissing back. His mouth tasted like tomatoes. Sweet delicious tomatoes.

We finally pulled away for some damn air. We were both slightly panting for our breath.

"You wanted to kiss me didn't you?"

"N-no that's not true, I-I mean well yea I guess. Okay!? Fuck okay! Yea I fucking wanted to kiss you! You just your always smiling and fucking happy! Your caring and kind! And fucking beautiful in every way okay! Fuck what am I saying." I couldn't look him in the eyes as I sobbed.

"Lovi, I love you too! Te amo! Te amo! Te amo!Tu mi todo. Tu mi mundo.

"Shut up okay. Maybe I love you. A tiny bit. Maybe."

Antonio was smiling bigger than he ever had before.

* * *

**Theres going to be one part left so be patient please! Its going to have something special in it!**

***coughs* marriage**

**Translations:**

**Spanish:**

**Amore-love**

**Mi querdo- my dear**

**Te amo- I love you**

**Tu mi tudo- you are my everything**

**Tu mi mundo- you are my world**

**Buenos noches- good night**

**Italian:**

**Buenanotte- good night**

**Hope you enjoyed reading and I hope I scared you a bit with Lovi's nightmare. Hahaha:D**


End file.
